Impression ou le Grand Méchant Loup
by AuroreD-92
Summary: " Mais l'amour rend fou, mon amour, fou de toi.. " - " Et ça me fais peur, peur de toi. " / Résumé à l'intérieur, SLASH HP/? à vous de découvrir .
1. Disclaimer

**Titre :** Quand on croise le grand méchant loup

.

**Auteur :** AuroreD-92. (héhé, c'est moi)

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Suis-je J. ? (_tourne la tête vers son chien qui lève les yeux ciel_ ) Hm, non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne possède donc pas Harry Potter. (Sinon il aurait été censuré pour les pauvres petites âmes sensibles ou homophobes)

Bon, suis-je ? (_il se lèche les babines et tourne la tête_ ). Pff, non je ne le suis pas non plus. Je ne possède donc pas Twilight.

Hey ! Soyez pas radines ! Donnez-moi les droits d'auteur, j'vous fait un petit remix (avec bien sûr la mort lente et douloureuse de Bella par Rosalie (elle rêve que de ça)**,** une orgie chez les Volturis**, **un Paul qui imprime sur Rogue et qui lui lave les cheveux**,** un Drago poursuivit par la sangsue Victoria**,** un Dumby arrêté par Charlie (Swan) pour distribuer des bonbons devant une école et pleins d'autres , héhé.)

.

.

**Résumé :** Harry, ô mon Harry, devrais-je un jour te partager avec un autre ? **(1) **Ou quand on devient trop protécteur envers son compagnon.. Vraiment trop. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

" Mais l'amour rend fou, mon amour, fou de toi.. " - " Et ça me fais peur, peur de toi. "

.

.

**Pairing :** " Harry, ô mon Harry, devrais-je un jour te partager avec un autre ?" **(1-bis)** Eh bien, tant que c'est un homme, j'accepte. Mais un beau hein ! J'ai de l'égo tout de même !

Lisez, vous saurez bien assez tôt à qui je le destine.

( _Ps_: Jetez un coup d'oeil au titre pour les plus curieux ! )

.

.

.

**/!\ ATTENTION :** Ceci est un **SLASH!** C'est-à-dire une relation entre personnes du même sexe, ici des hommes. Je ne tolèrerai aucune remarque homophobe, si vous n'aimez pas : vous ne lisez pas. Merci de votre compréhension.

.

**/!\ ATTENTION 2 :** Comme vous l'avez surement compris si vous avez lu le résumé (_comment ça vous ne l'avez pas lu ?_), une certaine forme de folie sera mensionnée. Cela peut choquer ! Ainsi, bien que certains chapitres pourront vous parraitre anodins, je tiens à dire que vous devez rester sur vos gardes. Je ne répèterai pas forcément tout le temps cet avertissement. J'espère que le message est clair : vous êtes prévenus. A la fois pour le slash, mais aussi pour toutes choses qui pourraient ce produire dans cette fiction.

J'aime ce qui est étrange, et je tiens à ce que mon personnage soit étrange. Fou, d'une certaine manière.

N'ayant pas encore écrit la suite, je ne sais pas à quel niveau cela ira. Mais si ça vous choque, alors quittez simplement l'histoire, ne continuez pas à lire. Je sais ce à quoi peut conduire un choc émotionnel, une crise de nerf est vite arrivée, d'autant plus que vous êtes devant un ordinateur. Ménagez-vous.

Bonne chance.

.

.

.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture,

en espérant que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

.

Et n'oubliez pas :

**Read & Review Please !**

.

.

.

**(1)** Le résumé m'est venu en écrivant le 'Pairing', ce qui explique la répétition de cette phrase.


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Quand on croise le grand méchant loup.**

.

**Chapitre Premier **

( _là où l'histoire se met en place_ )

.

.

Harry Potter, bien que sorcier, ne croyait pas en la voyance.

.

Non vraiment, il avait passé 5ans de sa vie, - avant qu'il ne puisse abandonner la classe divination -, auprès d'une soit-disant voyante du nom de Sybille Trelawney. Celle-ci lui prédisait à chaque cours une mort lente et douloureuse.

Certes, il avait frôlé la mort moult fois étant poursuivi par nul autre que le grand Psychopathe-Traumatisé-des-moldus-et-ayant-la-phobie-de-la-mort **(1)** alias Lord Voldemort, lui-même alias Tom Jedusor, élève tellement frustré par la suspicion que portait le vieux Dumby sur lui puis par son refus de devenir professeur qu'il avait décider de détruire toute la population créatrice de bonbons aux citrons, alias les moldus.

Et, certes, il avait subit plus de douleurs dans sa vie que la plupart de la population n'en avait jamais ressenti, mais il n'était _PAS_ mort.

.

Et puis, c'était aussi ces dites voyantes qui créaient des prophéties farfelues dans le but de sauver un monde de chaos et redonner espoir au peuple - jusqu'ici c'est tout à leur honneur -, mais cela en mettant le poids de la guerre sur les épaules d'un _bébé_. Oui, un _bébé_, créature frêle et innocente, qui s'avérait être Lui.

Et Dieu, qu'il avait détesté ce rôle de bébé-sauveur-parfois-menteur/fou/dangereux-ou-parfois-héros/sauveur-selon-l'humeur-de-la-population-qu'il-devait-sauver.

.

Donc, notre héros ne croyait plus en la divination ni aux voyantes.

.

Et c'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il avait croisé cette vieille et folle femme mendiant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, qu'il lui avait donné quelques noises, et que pour le remercier, elle l'avait attiré dans une tente – où trainaient nombres de boules en cristal, bâtons d'encens et poupée étranges - et lui avait donné une potion qui, disait-elle, le conduirait à son âme-soeur; il l'avait ignorée et c'était enfui rapidement.

.

Mais la potion en main, la tentation devenait rapidement forte.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, élu meilleur parti d'Europe sorcière par le magazine '' Sorcière Hebdo '', tournait en rond dans sa chambre du 12 square Grimmaud.

.

Il avait aménagé dans le manoir quelques temps après sa victoire contre le Grand-et-Invinsible-Lord-Vaincu.

Il avait choisit de jouer au Quidditch en tant que professionnel - voler lui apportait un sentiment de liberté qu'il chérissait trop pour simplement l'abandonner - et était donc souvent en déplacements; il n'avait donc pas besoin d'habitat fixe.

Le problème étant que, constamment harcelé par les journalistes, il avait finit par lancer un sort de silence à la foule qui s'entassait devant les vestiaires des joueurs. Cela lui valait donc un mois d'exclusion de l'équipe, puisque les plaintes des journalistes équivalaient à la chute de l'équipe s'il n'était pas puni.

.

Les pensées du jeune brun, jusqu'alors focalisées sur la fameuse potion qu'il tenait entre ses mains, s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'il se dit que Sirius n'aurait pas apprécié de voir un trou rond dans son tapis... S'il était toujours en vie, évidemment.

Néanmoins il préférait éviter les fantômes vengeurs, et alla donc s'assoir dans un large fauteuil en cuir de dragon, noir.

.

Ses yeux se reposèrent alors sur la potion.

.

Il avait terriblement besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Le problème étant que cette personne ne pouvait être magique, car elle ne s'intéresserait alors qu'à son statut et à son compte bancaire. Ni moldu, car un moldu ne pourrait tout simplement pas comprendre, son monde était bien trop opposé au sien. Les personnes de son âge avaient connus de plein fouet la guerre, et il l'avait trop vécue pour vouloir se la remémorer aux côtés d'une des nombreuses victimes de celle-ci. Les plus jeunes avaient été élevés entourés de contes sur le Survivant et ne feraient que l'admirer sans chercher à le connaître. Les plus âgés étaient simplement trop rigides, vieillis par les années de guerre; ils en avaient trop vu et devenaient lentement des ''Fol'Œil'' paranoïaques et constamment sur leurs gardes.

.

Alors oui, il voulait vraiment prendre cette potion, tout balancer et trouver la personne qui lui conviendrait. Mais... eh bien, il y avait un « mais ».

.

Car après avoir vécu une guerre, il savait mieux que de boire toute potion inconnue qu'on lui tendait. Et bien qu'elle pourrait ne pas lui être si inconnue; il était bien trop mauvais en potions pour seulement la reconnaître. Alors, peut-être le traiterez-vous de parano, mais le griffondor tenait encore à sa vie.

.

Seulement voilà, un griffondor est, par définition, un griffondor. **(2)** Un être courageux et près à tout pour le bonheur du monde. Mais ce griffondor là en avait déjà fait assez pour le bonheur du monde, alors il ne lui restait plus que son bonheur - longuement négligé - à trouver.

.

Et sur ces résolutions dignes de.. Eh bien, de Harry Potter, ou James Potter puisqu'apparemment le don de son fils pour s'attirer les ennuis venait de lui, que le Sauveur déboucha la fiole et but la potion d'une traite.

Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir sa baguette posée sur une table basse avant de se sentir transplaner de force. **(3)**

.

.

.

**Fin du **_**Chapitre Premier **_

**et**

**note de l'auteur**

.

.

Tout d'abord, voici les notations du chapitre, si ça vous intéresse, sinon, eh bien, ne lisez pas.. :

.

.

**(1)** La peur de la mort est appelée « thanatophobie », je me suis renseignée, mais j'ai pensé que le mot serait peut-être trop compliqué pour le mettre dans le texte. Et puis, c'est frustrant de devoir descendre tout un chapitre pour trouver une note explicative juste pour un mot inconnu. En tout cas ça vous fait gagner du vocabulaire ! (_rire_)

.

.

**(2)** « _un griffondor est, par définition, un griffondor _» - Oui, je sais, cette phrase est _vraiment_ utile. (ceci est de l'ironie, pour ceux qui me prennent au mot et pensent que c'est vraiment utile..) Non, mais j'ai une excuse : le mot griffondor n'existe pas dans mon dictionnaire ! Na ! (_rire_) Eh bien, la phrase aurait due être « un griffondor est, par définition, courageux » mais ça ne m'ait pas venue à l'esprit tout de suite alors.. J'ai posté une idiotie. Eh ! C'est une solution comme une autre pour cacher mon manque de neurones **(*)**, je fais simplement passer ça pour de l'humour ! (_méga-sourire-de-la-mort-qui-tue-ou-enfaite-pas_.)

.

**(*)** Hm, oui, je n'ai qu'un unique neurone partagé avec la femme de ma vie (Cassandre, si un jour tu lis ça, je t'aime ! (_gros bisou bien baveux, hmm, non ce n'est pas repoussant pourquoi ?_) ). Bref, pour cela je vous prie d'excuser mes divagations ainsi que mes âneries (j'ai hésité avec 'singeries', mais après tout, je ne suis pas un zoo à moi seule (ni un éléphant, merci.)... (ni une vache Milka, merci - bien que je ne m'en plaindrai pas, j'aime trop ce chocolat pour mon propre bien.) ).

.

.

**(3)** « _avant de transplaner de force._ » Au départ je pensais à faire de la potion une sorte de Portoloin, mais je trouvais étrange qu'une potion tire sur le nombril du buveur alors qu'il ne tient rien. Alors je me suis dit : '' Tiens, mais si la potion agissait enfaite sur la magie du buveur ? C'est la magie qui permet de transplaner, ainsi, si la potion se mêle à elle, elle peut décider d'envoyer le porteur où elle souhaite ! ''

.

.

.

Voili, voiloù ! Sachez qu'après une première fic assez.. décevante, j'ai décidée de me reprendre et hm, je me lance dans le **slash**, comme vous avez pu le constater dans le disclaimer.

.

Je tiens à préciser que si ce chapitre vous semble bizarre (alors, nous n'avons pas la même conception du mot « bizarre », puisque je ne le trouve pas bizarre... et j'aime ce qui est bizarre.), la suite risque de vous terrifier.

En effet, je prévois à Harry un compagnon qui, bien qu'il n'est _normalement pas_ étrange, et très sympathique, va être totalement modifié pour devenir assez.. non, vraiment.. Spécial.

… Dans le genre, à interner d'urgence et de préférence loin de la population brune aux yeux verts.

.

Ouais, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça peut choquer. C'est un mode de penser tout autre que normal et il faut essayer de le comprendre avant de se dire que la personne est mauvaise. Mais bon, vous verrez ça plus tard, c'est seulement pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées.

.

Et bref, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, vous n'aimerez pas forcément le suivant.

.

Donc je vous conseille, si vous souhaitez la suite, de vous abonner à la fiction et, si la suite vous plait, vous pourrez l'ajouter en favoris ? (_méga-sourire-style-pub-à-dentifrice_)

.

Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez; c'est toujours flatteur d'être dans les favoris.(_méga smile_)

.

AH ! NON ATTENDEZ ! → « **Read & Review Please** »

.

**(** Bah oui, vous lisez alors donnez au moins votre avis, sinon :

1) ça donne pas envie de continuer,

2) je m'améliore pas,

3) je poste moins

(bah ouais, j'suis une flémarde de nature, 'faut pas tenter le diable, si je suis lancée je fais des efforts, si tout le monde s'en fout je vais manger du Milka sous ma couette et pis c'est tout !) **)**


End file.
